kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xordon
Xordon is number II of The Final Six in Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn. He was trained by Lexeaus and Marluxia of Organization XIII. Story Before KH:H At some point in his life, a man named Droon lost his heart and became a nobody. He became Xordon, one of six secret expeiriments by Organization XIII. He became the successor of Lexeaus and Marluxia. They trained him to master the powers of earth and plantlife. Right before the Castle Oblivion incident, he and the other five successors where sealed in sleeping pods to preserve them for the future if The Organization was to fail. Fourteen years after the destruction of The Organization, he and the others awoke and formed The Final Six. KH:H In Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn, Xordon was sent to Disney Castle to search for the "heartspawn". He was confronted and battled by Blain, Sora and Micky. After his defeat, he escaped back to The Castle that Never Was and reported to Axon that Blain was the heartspawn they were looking for. Axon then ordered the other four members, stationed in other worlds, to capture Blain. He then sent a swarm of heartless to Radiant Gerden to "prompt" Blain to visit the other worlds. Later, Xordon fought Blain, Cath and Kryke in The Castle to "guard" Axon. He was destroyed, but not before telling Blain that Axon would still capture him and use him to complete Kingdom Hearts. Weapons, Powers and Abilities Xordon wields a '''Chain Hammer', a giant war hammer with a chain length hidden inside its hollow shaft, which ends in a curved blade. Xordon can pull out the chain and swing it for ranged attacks. Trained by Lexaeus and Marluxia of Organization XIII, Xordon can use the elemental powers of Earth and Plantlife. These powers are exibited in his special attacks. Earth Shake: Xordon pounds the ground with his hammer, creating a shockwave. This can be dodged by jumping. Fly Trap: Roots grab Xordon's foe, alowing him to land some extra hits with his hammer. Splinter Swarm: Fires a stream of darts that can poison his opponent, reducing his/her speed. New Earth: This is Xordon's strongest attack. Raises spikes of solid rock, in an attempt to impale his foe. Quotes In Cutscenes "You! You're the Heartspawn!" "Why you...! Fine! I'll take the twerp by force then!" "Don't consider yourself safe...The Final Six will have you yet, Heartspawn!" "Don't worry, master. We'll capture the brat and his friends one way or another!" "Halt! In the name of Master Axon!" "You will not go further, Heartspawn! I shall protect Axon from your filth!" "Laugh...while you can...Axon...Axon shall have ALL of your hearts! The Great Moon will be completed! Xemnas' vision will be fulfilled...!" In Battle "Well? Come at me!" (starting battle Castle) "You will know how weak you are!" ''(using Combo-Attack) "''Earth!" (using Earth Shake) "Roots of the earth, attack!" (using Fly Trap) "So THIS is the heart of a hero...?" (starting battle World that Never Was) "My venom shall wear you down!" (using Splinter Swarm) "Enough! Stone of the earth, rise up!" (using New Earth) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn Category:Nobodies